


Me and the Minibar

by vange



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vange/pseuds/vange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short comment fic from Porn Battle VII, prompt: hair-pulling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and the Minibar

When Reid had lost track of how many little bottles of Elle's alcohol he had drunk, he decided it was time to leave. But he had never been a big drinker, had never been invited to the good parties in college, and leaving proved difficult when he couldn't stand up and Elle didn't seem inclined to help him.

"Hey, here's no rush," she told him, leaning in close to stroke his hair. "Stay awhile."

"I don't think," he mumbled, getting lost in her eyes that seemed much too close. He turned his head to stare at the hotel wallpaper. "I can't stay."

Elle sunk her fingers into his hair, getting a firm grip to twist his head back around to look at her. "You can. Who says you can't?"

Reid squeaked, blushing bright red at the sound, and wriggled in her grip. His hands weren't listening to him and just fluttered loosely at his side as she ran her other hand down his throat and to play with the top button of his shirt.

"Who says you can't stay?" she asked again, yanking his head back just to hear him whimper again.

"I, uh... I," Reid stammered, slipping down in the chair as Elle scrapped her teeth over the side of his throat, being careful not to bite down and leave a mark.

"Shhhh," Elle whispered, pinning him back in the chair by straddling one of his legs, using her knee to push his apart. He bucked against her and squeaked again. "Come on, Spence."

"Elle, please don't," he panted, but his hands were gripping her waist and his head was falling back so he wasn't sure even he believed he wanted her to stop. She was the only thing holding him up, one hand still tugging on his hair and the other pulling open his shirt. Reid was letting out a constant string of embarassingly high pitched whimpers; his his feet were kicking at the floor, unable to decide whether he was trying to get away or rub up against her hot thigh pressed against his hard on.

Elle kissed her way down Reid's throat before sinking her teeth into the pale skin over his collar bone. His body jerked at the bite, forcing her to shove him back into the chair so he wouldn't tumble them both to the floor. He was shaking helplessly so she licked the teeth marks sweetly, shushing him like he was a child. "It's okay," she whispered. "Come on, baby."

When he came Reid felt like something inside his chest was breaking loose. He squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into Elle's back, trying to keep from shaking apart. Elle made soothing, nonsense sounds and kissed the wet tear tracks on his face. It felt like days before he could finally open his eyes. She had a weird, predatory half smile that wasn't comforting at all.

"You know," she said, scratching her nails through his hair again, "We can't have you crying during sex all the time. I guess we'll have to practice."


End file.
